A Spell
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: For Rou's Fleur Challenge. Rivaille terbaring lemah di ranjang RS sambil memandang sebuah pohon yang berdiri dengan indah dari jendela ruang rawatnya. "Rivaille, apa kamu suka?" Hanji tertawa di sampingnya.-"Hanji, bilang padanya... Dia akan sembuh.." Petra tersenyum sedih saat mengucapkannya.- Ucapkanlah permintaanmu, dan semua akan terkabul bahkan sebelum kau menyadarinya.
1. Chapter 1

Recon hospital, sebuah rumah sakit kelas internasional dengan penanganan kesehatan nomor satu tanpa memandang kasta pasien. Memiliki tenaga ahli yang profesional dalam setiap bidangnya. Bahkan, rumor mengatakan bahwa tidak ada pasien yang tidak bisa sembuh jika dirawat di rumah sakit ini.

"Hanji, tolong kamu cek kondisi pasien di ruang 305."

Lalu sekarang, Hanji Zoe, seorang perawat muda yang baru saja dipindahtugaskan ke rumah sakit luar biasa ini, mendapat tugas dari dokter atasannya, Erwin Smith. Di rumah sakit ini, para dokter memang memiliki beberapa perawat bawahannya masing-masing dan ia bisa memerintahkan perawat tersebut untuk menjadi perawat tetap seorang pasien jika penyakitnya sangat berat.

"Erwin, aku sedang meneliti sel ini, lihatlah! Ini menarik seka..."

"Hanji, aku sudah berkali-kali melihat beragam sel-sel seperti itu. Bisakah kau segera melaksanakan tugasmu?"

Dengan sedikit merengut, wanita berambut coklat itu meninggalkan mikroskop dan preparat-preparat miliknya di atas meja laboratorium dan melenggang pergi menuju ruangan 305.

Menghela nafas berat, dokter muda yang tergolong senior itu pun membereskan peralatan milik perawatnya yang sembrono itu. Dikumpulkannya preparat awetan yang tercecer di sekitar mikroskop, lalu dilepasnya preparat yang tengah terjepit di meja preparat mikroskop.

"Hm..? _Hamamelis virginia?_"

.

.

.

**WARNING : **

**AU. Attack on Titan milik Isayama Hajime. RivaiHan with Rivetra. One-sided EruHan. Author's POV. T+ rated. **

.

.

.

_An Attack on Titan fanfiction,_

.

.

.

**A Spell**

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Rivaille?"

Kedua bola mata itu menyipit—menimbulkan kesan sinis—dan melirik ke arah perawat muda yang tengah tersenyum—_nyengir_—di sampingnya itu. Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda itu malah membuang mukanya ke arah yang lain.

"Oi, oi. Kau hanya tinggal menjawab apa yang kau rasakan. Kamu tidak mau sembuh ya?" Protes perawat itu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya mendekati si pemuda yang tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang. "Kau lebih suka kalau aku yang memeriksa apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, eh?" Godanya.

Pasien bernama Rivaille itu menatap sang perawat dengan datar.

"Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa."

Kedua iris sang perawat—Hanji—melebar. "Sungguh?! Kalau begitu bahaya! Biarkan aku memeriksamu!"

Lalu tangan lembut itu menyentuh dahinya. Menyentuh leher jenjangnya. Menyentuh dada bidangnya.

"Kamu tidak merasakan sakit dimanapun?" Tanya Hanji setelah memeriksa secara garis besar, dengan nada kecewa.

Rivaille mendengus, "Kalaupun sakit, aku akan langsung memanggil Erwin saja."

Hanji tertawa, membetulkan kacamatanya, lalu meletakkan tangannya lagi di atas dada Rivaille. "Kau tahu, Rivaille. Aku bisa. Jangan terlalu kaku begitu ah."

Tangan dingin Rivaille menepis tangan Hanji di atas dadanya, "Aku tidak mau. Bisa-bisa nanti kau malah sibuk tertawa melihat keanehan jantungku dan akhirnya aku mati karena kau keasyikan melihatnya."

Hanji tertawa, lalu diam. "Bisa jadi."

Rivaille mendengus lagi, dan meletakkan tangannya di atas dadanya. Merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri. Normal. Tidak berdetak dengan lemah seperti waktu ia pertama kali dibawa ke rumah sakit ini. Jantung Rivaille memiliki suatu keanehan dimana ada sesuatu yang menempel di jantungnya seperti tumor atau kanker. Tapi bukan! Dan sesuatu ini mengganggu jalannya aliran darah ke jantung Rivaille. Hal ini membuat tubuh Rivaille melemah dan terpaksa ia harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai polisi dan terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit ini.

"Lalu... Sekarang kau butuh apa?" Tanya Hanji dengan ramah. Rivaille memandangnya datar seperti biasa untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau bisa kasih aku apa?" Tanya Rivaille balik. Dengan kesal, Hanji menjawabnya ketus, "Harusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku dulu!"

Rivaille melirik ke langit-langit kamarnya, berpikir. "Aku butuh Petra."

Perawat muda itu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, lalu senyum pun tersungging di bibirnya. "Baik."

Merasa tak menduga Hanji akan menyanggupi permintaannya, Rivaille mengangkat sebelah alis matanya sedikit. Heran. Tapi kemudian rasa penasarannya terjawab dengan terdengarnya suara lembut itu dari balik pintu.

"Permisi..."

Itu jelas suara yang sangat dikenal—sekaligus dinanti-nanti—Rivaille, suara kekasih tersayangnya, Petra Rall. Dengan senyum manis, Petra mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal dari dalam tas jinjingnya.

"Ini, kubawakan kekasihmu," Ditaruhnya buku tebal itu di meja yang berada tepat di kanan ranjang Rivaille. Rivaille melirik buku itu datar lalu kembali menatap Petra.

"Jangan bercanda," Lalu berusaha duduk, "Kamu jelas jauh lebih kusayangi dari pada buku tebal itu." Lalu, kedua insan berbeda kelamin itu pun berciuman dengan lembut di hadapan Hanji.

Kekasih ya. Ah, Hanji tidak pernah memikirkan tentang cinta sebelumnya. Bahkan saat ia remaja. Ia terlalu terobsesi dengan sains dan alam. Yang menarik perhatiannya hanya orang-orang yang juga menyukai sains. Yah, karena itulah dia bisa kenal dan akrab sejak SMA dengan Erwin, dokter yang menangani Rivaille. Tapi tentu saja yang diingatnya tentang Erwin hanya bagian tentang sains saja. Ia bahkan tak tahu kalau Erwin pernah menjuarai anggar tingkat nasional, padahal tiap kali Hanji berkunjung ke rumahnya, ia selalu melihat plat penghargaan itu di ruang tamu keluarga Smith.

"Ngapain kamu di sini masih ngeliatin? Yang kubutuhkan sudah ada di sini." Tegur Rivaille dengan nada datar, sedatar ekspresinya. Hanji pun tersadar dari lamunannya lalu memasang ekspresi kesal. "Oke."

Hanji berbalik lalu pergi keluar ruangan kelas 1 Rivaille. Senyum terbentuk di wajahnya. Sebentar lagi dia bisa kembali meneliti sepuasnya di ruangannya dan Erwin!

.

.

.

_Tok tok tok._

Sebuah ketukan halus terdengar di ruangan Erwin dan Hanji. Erwin yang sedang meneliti resep obat agak sedikit terganggu, tapi toh dia punya Hanji yang bisa membukakan pintu itu untuknya.

_Tok tok tok._

Lagi-lagi ketukan itu. Dengan sedikit jengkel Erwin menegur Hanji, "Hanji, tolong bukakan pintunya." Dan dijawab dengan suara haha hihi Hanji. Oh iya, dia sedang 'bercinta' dengan objek penelitiannya. Oh, kadang-kadang Erwin jadi ingin punya perawat cantik yang normal-normal saja.

"Masuk saja!"

Lalu tampaklah sosok cantik Petra menyembul dari balik pintu. Sempat terpikir di benak Erwin kalau gadis ini akan jadi perawat yang jauh lebih manis dari perawat maniaknya. Tapi, tunggu, sebenarnya ada urusan apa sampai gadis manis ini repot-repot datang ke ruang kerja Erwin segala?

"Permisi, saya mau berbicara dengan Hanji. Apakah dia ada di sini, dokter?" Tanya Petra dengan posisi masih mengintip ruangan Erwin dengan kepala menyembul dari pintu.

Lalu terdengar suara tawa Hanji yang terdengar begitu senang dengan objek penelitiannya.

Erwin mendesah pelan, "Masuklah, _Frau _Petra. Seperti yang kau dengar, dia ada di dalam."

Petra tersenyum lalu dengan perlahan ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. "Hmm... Ruangan anda wangi sekali, dokter. Tidak kusangka..." Tawa renyah Petra terdengar pelan dan membuat perhatian Erwin teralihkan lagi dari tugasnya. Wangi? Hm, ia mulai menghirup dalam-dalam nafasnya dan... Benar juga! Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya?

Lalu pandangan kedua manusia itu beralih ke meja penelitian Hanji dimana sebuah baskom yang cukup besar berisi sebuah cabang pohon yang telah patah menghalangi kegiatannya. Jangan-jangan wangi di ruangan ini berasal dari bunga yang melekat di cabang pohon itu?

"Indah sekali, Hanji! Wah! Benar! Ternyata harum ini berasal dari tanaman ini!" Petra mendekati Hanji dan memecah kesenangan Hanji dalam dunianya sendiri. Gadis manis itu mengelus mahkota bunga berwarna kuning itu. Tersenyum, berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Hanji mengubah posisi duduknya dan sekarang ia tengah menghadap Petra, "Kudengar dari Rivaille, _Frau _Petra itu seorang _florist_ ya? Apakah kamu tau ini bunga apa?"

Baiklah, baiklah, perhatian Erwin memang sudah tak fokus sejak Petra mengetuk pintu. Jadilah ia sedari tadi diam-diam ikut mendengarkan perbincangan kecil kedua gadis itu.

"Kau menelitinya sejak lama dan kamu tidak tahu itu bunga apa, hei, Han?" Sindir Erwin. Petra menahan tawanya. Hanji hanya memasang ekspresi polosnya, "Ya, aku memang tak tahu. Aku terlalu fokus pada strukturnya yang entah kenapa menurutku ini indah."

"Maaf, Hanji." Ucap Petra setelah beberapa saat mengingat-ingat. "Aku memang _florist_. Tapi toko tempatku bekerja tidak menjual pohon ini. Dimana kamu mendapatkan dahan ini?" Tanya Petra penasaran.

"Aku menemukannya di rumah kaca rumah sakit ini. Tentu saja sudah kutanyakan pada pengurusnya. Tapi mereka bilang pohon ini sudah ada sejak dulu, bahkan sebelum mereka bekerja di sini. Aku sudah lama mencari nama bunga ini. Tapi tidak ketemu juga. Hmmm..." Keluh Hanji sambil memain-mainkan sebuah bunga yang berbentuk mirip bunga kenanga itu.

Erwin bangkit dari kursinya, lalu menghampiri kedua wanita itu. "Kalau kamu hanya ingin mengamati teksturnya di mikroskop, untuk apa kamu bawa cabangnya segala... Malah merepotkan dan jadinya merusak pohonnya kan." Komentar Erwin.

Hanji tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Saat aku ke sana, petugasnya malah sedang memotong dahan pohon ini karena sudah tumbuh tinggi, dan akan mengganggu rumah kaca. Makanya aku ambil saja sekalian satu dahan. Sekali-sekali merubah suasana dengan meletakkan bunga harum di tempat suram bau antiseptik ini tidak apa, kan?"

Petra tersenyum mendengar pembelaan Hanji. Erwin menatap dahan itu tak suka, "Tapi tidak harus satu dahan besar kan, Hanji! Lagipula itu sepertinya bukan jenis bunga yang bisa kau pajang di ruanganmu." Bantahnya tegas. Decakan kesal terdengar dari mulut Hanji yang kesal, mengingat kenyataan bahwa pemilik ruangan ini tetap Erwin selaku dokternya.

"Lantas, kau mau kuberikan bunga matahari saja di tengah musim dingin yang menusuk ini?" Tawar Hanji dengan sarkastik. Lalu ia tertawa lagi, merasa yakin Erwin akan tersudut mendengar sindirannya. Kenyataannya, Erwin terdiam, menatap wajah Hanji yang tengah tertawa, dan berpikir dalam-dalam.

"Tulip merah. Sepertinya bisa merubah suasana yang tak kau suka itu di ruangan ini." Jawab Erwin. Hanji berhenti tertawa. Ia tak menyangka Erwin akan benar-benar meminta bunga darinya. Petra yang mendengarnya tersipu malu, ia yang mengenal betul arti dari bunga tulip terkejut dengan aksi Erwin yang begitu langsung dengan meminta bunga itu dari Hanji.

Perawat berkacamata itu menatap Petra, lalu dibalas dengan tatapan ramah, "Hanji mau ke tokoku?"

Dengan sekejap, Hanji mengubah fokusnya kembali pada cabang pohonnya, lalu mengangkat baskom besar itu. "Aku mau mengurus ini saja." Dan ia berjalan perlahan sampai akhirnya sosoknya hilang dari pandangan Erwin dan Petra.

Ah, padahal Petra belum sempat membahas urusannya dengan Hanji...

Mendesah, Erwin pun mengambil lap di dekat tempat cuci alat laboratorium—yap, tepat sekali! Ruangan Erwin dan Hanji adalah laboratorium dengan dua meja keduanya yang agak terpisah dari meja-meja penelitian—dan mulai membereskan bekas-bekas eksperimen Hanji.

"Ah, biar aku bantu, dokter." Petra menyodorkan tangannya, meminta lap tersebut dari tangan Erwin. Tangan atletis itu pun menyerahkan lap dengan suka cita.

"Maaf, dan terima kasih. Hanji memang selalu merepotkan seperti itu." Ucap Erwin tak enak hati. Seperti biasanya, Petra membalasnya dengan senyum tulusnya yang mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa'.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi _Frau_ Petra datang ke sini ada urusan dengan Hanji, kan? Apakah itu adalah untuk menanyakan perihal soal bunga yang sedang diamatinya tadi?" Tanya Erwin, mengingatkan. Petra pun kembali teringat pada tujuan awalnya.

"Ah! Aku jadi lupa tadi, melihat Hanji tengah melakukan suatu hal yang menarik." Erwin mengerutkan alisnya. Petra tadi menyebut penelitian tak jelas Hanji sebagai suatu hal yang menarik? Tidak salah? Ah barang kali wanita itu hanya tidak biasa saja melihat kebiasaan aneh Hanji itu. Erwin sudah bosan melihat aktifitas rutin rekannya itu di lab. mereka berdua, sehingga tak menganggap hal itu menarik apalagi luar biasa.

Petra melanjutkan omongannya, "Ini tentang Rivaille. Berhubung aku juga sedang berhadapan dengan dokter, jadi, bagaimana _progress_-nya, dok?"

Erwin tersenyum, memberi isyarat kepada Petra untuk berbincang di meja kerja Erwin. Apalagi ini menyangkut pasiennya. Pasti setidaknya ada satu dua data tertulis yang harus disampaikannya kepada 'keluarga' satu-satunya Rivaille itu.

"Sebenarnya ini lebih baik dari perkiraan terburuknya. Tidak bertambah baik, tapi tidak juga bertambah buruk. Operasi pertama sudah lewat hampir satu bulan lalu—memang efeknya butuh waktu lama—tapi sampai saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda jantungnya membaik. Sama sekali tidak ada _progress_." Jelas Erwin dengan wajah serius. Dikeluarkannya beberapa map yang berisi data-data tentang kondisi Rivaille. Ditunjukkannya bukti-bukti itu kepada Petra. Raut wajah wanita berambut karamel itu pun semakin pucat seiring bertambahnya data yang ditunjukkan Erwin.

Selesai menunjukkan data-data itu, Erwin kembali angkat suara, "Keadaannya masih sama seperti semula. Bisa jadi operasi itu tidak berefek terhadap kondisi jantungnya. Tapi..." Erwin terdengar sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan. "... Tapi meskipun itu mungkin, entah kenapa saya rasa bukanlah itu yang terjadi pada Rivaille."

Meski berat, dengan tegas Erwin melanjutkan, "Operasi itu hanya memperbaiki kondisi Rivaille yang tadinya memburuk."

Kedua iris kuning keemasan itu membelalak kaget. Tatapannya mulai mengarah ke sembarang arah, tak lagi fokus kepada Erwin. Bibirnya yang tampak ranum digigitnya pelan.

"_Pardon?_"

Dengan sabar, Erwin menjelaskan, "Jadi, kemungkinan kondisi jantung Rivaille sebelum operasi sudah memburuk—walau pada pemeriksaan waktu itu aku yakin dia dalam kondisi biasa sebelum memburuk. Lalu operasi ini hanya mengembalikannya ke kondisi semula, yang pada dasarnya memang sudah tak baik."

Petra tersenyum miris. Ia memang sudah mengerti sejak awal Erwin mengatakannya. Hanya saja, ia belum bisa menerima kenyataannya.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba dokter tidak yakin? Kenapa dokter bisa mengeluarkan hipotesa seperti itu dengan keyakinan penuh, padahal itu sama sekali terbalik dengan keyakinan dokter saat memeriksa Rivaille sebelum operasi?!" Petra mulai memasukkan emosi dalam pertanyaannya. Menahan kesedihannya.

Erwin menunduk. Ia.. Tersudut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Petra. "Aku tahu ini sikap yang salah, _Frau_. Tapi aku tidak menyesali tindakanku. Apapun itu, yang harus dilakukan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana memperbaiki—_menyembuhkan_—Rivaille, bukan?"

Iris kuning keemasan itu berkilat cemas.

"Bagaimana jika operasi lagi saja, dokter? Sebelum keadaannya semakin bertambah buruk! Mungkin ini akan membuat kenaikan _progress_ terhadap kondisi jantungnya!" Saran Petra.

"Operasi ini tidak bisa dilakukan terlalu sering. Terlebih belum lebih dari satu bulan setelah operasi itu dilakukan. Jika dipaksa, kemungkinan malah akan bertambah buruk kondisi tubuhnya." Jelas Erwin.

"Ta.. Tapi! Jika kondisinya memburuk, hanya akan mempertahankan kondisinya seperti ini apabila operasi itu dilakukan lagi! Berapa lama lagi ia harus terus menerus berurusan dengan rumah sakit?! Tidakkah... kau... paham... ?" Kedua mata Petra mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tidakkah kau paham... perasaan orang yang selalu merasa akan mati sejak masa kecilnya...?" Lanjut Petra sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya tak terlihat oleh Erwin sekarang, tapi dokter muda itu yakin, pasti wanita di hadapannya ini sedang menangis.

Walau baru lima tahun menjadi dokter, tapi ia sudah sering melihat pola seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Secara nyata, bukan hanya dalam drama. Dimana pasien yang menderita penyakit dalam akan semakin memburuk kondisinya dan tangisan-tangisan atau bahkan caci maki para keluarga pasien ditujukan kepadanya. Bukan berarti Erwin meremehkan sebuah nyawa. Tapi, ia memang sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Tak semua penyakit dalam dapat diobati, karena adanya keterbatasan teknologi di dunia ini. Setiap kematian yang ditemuinya memacunya untuk memperbaiki kinerjanya dan mengembangkan teknologi untuk penyembuhan para pasiennya.

Awal ia mendapati kematian pasiennya, ia merasakan sebuah kekecewaan yang sangat mendalam. Bahkan sampai terseret jauh oleh emosi dan tak dapat melakukan segala aktifitas kedokteran selama beberapa waktu. Ia takut. Dengan mudahnya nyawa itu menghilang di hadapannya!

Tapi, ini tentang takdir Tuhan.

Pengembangan teknologi yang terus menerus dilakukan Erwin—bersama Hanji tentunya—membuahkan hasil untuk dunia kedokteran. Berkatnya, beberapa penyakit parah dapat dicegah, bahkan disembuhkan! Di dalam dunia kedokteran, Erwin termasuk salah satu pahlawan! Banyak dokter sudah berhasil menyembuhkan pasien penyakit berat dengan teknologi kedokteran yang dikembangkan Erwin. Tentu saja itu membuat Erwin bangga—Awalnya.

Karena pada dirinya sendiri, semua teknologi itu hanya dapat memperpanjang umur para pasiennya sebentar, lalu mati perlahan-lahan. Semua pasiennya, mati perlahan-lahan.

Sekali lagi, ini semua tentang takdir Tuhan.

Tapi, tetap saja. Pemikiran 'ini adalah takdir Tuhan' tak membuat dirinya lepas dari rasa frustasi dan bersalah akan kematian pasien-pasien itu. Dengan cepat, pasien-pasien tak lagi mendatanginya. Akhirnya ia bisa tersenyum lega, lepas dari kematian-kematian itu.

Sampai akhirnya Hanji, Petra, dan beberapa suster bawahannya—yang semakin sedikit seiring menghilangnya pasien untuk Erwin—datang membawa Rivaille yang terkulai lemas di atas ranjang dengan jantung tak biasa.

"Dokter Erwin Smith? Tidakkah kau mendengarkanku?!"

Bentakan itu menyadarkan Erwin dari lamunan masa lalunya. Ia meminta maaf telah mengacuhkan Petra beberapa saat.

"Bisakah memberi saya waktu untuk memikirkannya, _Frau_?"

Petra diam. Sepertinya ia menahan gejolak emosi dalam hatinya. Menatap Erwin sedikit kecewa, sampai akhirnya tersenyum miris di hadapannya. Bangkit dari kursinya, "Maaf, saya ada urusan lain, dokter." Lalu pergi dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Erwin sendirian di dalam ruangan dengan wangi bunga yang dibawa Hanji tadi.

Tiba-tiba, setitik warna kuning muncul dalam refleksi lensa matanya. Bunga yang dibawa Hanji tadi! Bunga itu terletak pasrah di dekat pintu ruangannya. Tampaknya Hanji menjatuhkannya dari dahannya saat ia membawa dahan itu keluar. Erwin pun mengambil bunga itu, berniat untuk membuangnya.

Tapi, aroma bunga itu mengingatkannya pada Petra. Tangisnya. Caci maki keluarga yang ditinggalkan pasien-pasiennya terdahulu. Tangisan mereka. Kematian-kematian pasiennya.

.

"_Apapun itu yang terjadi, aku percaya yang kau lakukan adalah benar."_

_._

Otak cerdasnya memutar kembali rekaman suara Hanji yang terdengar lembut saat itu. Senyum tipis pun terbentuk di wajah yang biasanya selalu terlihat kaku dan serius milik Erwin. Dibuangnya bunga itu ke dalam tong sampah di luar ruangannya. Lalu pria itu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya, dan duduk manis di atas kursi empuknya.

"Ada banyak pasien lain di luar sana yang menunggu resep ini selesai!"

.

.

.

Cahaya putih serentak memaksa masuk ke dalam kelopak mata pria berdarah Perancis itu. Dengan enggan, dibukanya kedua kelopak matanya. Kembali bangun dari kematian sesaatnya. Mengerjapkan mata, beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya. Tidak butuh waktu seperempat detik sekalipun untuk menyadari dimana dirinya sekarang. Ia pasti ada di atas ranjangnya di rumah sakit. Ia **selalu**__berada di sini.

Lalu, sosok wanita berambut coklat itu masuk dalam zona pandangnya yang masih samar-samar. Walau begitu, Rivaille sadar betul siapa wanita itu. Pasti perawatnya yang aneh, Hanji Zoe. Karena Ia juga selalu ada di sini.

Selalu.

"Bangun juga, pria pemalas? Ini makan malammu." Hanji menunjuk sebuah nampan yang bertengger manis di meja di samping ranjang Rivaille. Rivaille meliriknya sedikit. Agak heran, karena tiba-tiba ada daging babi yang disajikan di dalam makan malamnya.

Kedua mata Hanji berkaca-kaca, "Ha.. Hari ini kau beruntung karena tiba-tiba Erwin menyuruhku memberikanmu daging babi sebagai lauk! Katanya, se.. sekali-sekali kau perlu hiburan dalam menu makanmu. Tapi.. Tapi... Kenapa harus daging babi, Erwin! Hiks hiks..." Cairan bening mulai menetes satu per satu dari kelopak mata Hanji. Rivaille mengacuhkannya dan mengubah posisi ranjangnya yang memudahkannya untuk duduk. Diambilnya makanan itu, lalu dilahapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Rivaille! Walau kau makan, setidaknya menangislah untuk daging _Buta-san_—Tuan Babi—yang kau makan! Hiks..." Bentak Hanji sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Rivaille. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya untuk menahan air matanya yang semakin deras keluar.

Rivaille melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan biasa. Sudah biasa dengan segala ulah Hanji yang aneh. Kali ini, hewan yang sangat disayanginya—Babi—dijadikan lauk makan malam Rivaille. Aneh! Hanji benar-benar fanatik segala hal tentang Babi! Entah apa yang dilihatnya dari makhluk bau itu. Yang jelas raut wajahnya akan sangat berbahagia saat berbicara tentang Babi—kecuali dalam situasi kaum Babi sedang dalam masalah, seperti saat ini.

"Ak.. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kalian semua manusia begitu menyukai daging _Buta-san..._ Tidakkah kalian kasihan padanya?" Ucap Hanji di sela isak tangisnya. Hanji, kenapa kamu begitu peduli dengan nasib Babi?! Bagaimana dengan sapi, kambing, atau ayam yang juga dipotong lalu kau makan dagingnya juga?!

Rivaille meletakkan piring makannya yang telah habis di tempat semula. Ia melepas kemeja putih rumah sakit yang dipakainya sementara Hanji masih membelakanginya dan menangis terisak. Dilepaskannya satu per satu kancing kemejanya dan akhirnya tampaklah badan atletisnya. Atletis? Hmm, walau berada di rumah sakit terus, tak berarti Rivaille tak dapat berolahraga—walau akhir-akhir ini hanya olahraga ringan—dengan rutin, kan?

Ranjang Rivaille berderit ketika pria itu beranjak dari ranjangnya. Diletakkanlah kemeja yang baru dilepasnya di atas kepala Hanji yang sedang terisak di kursi di samping ranjangnya. Isak tangis Hanji tiba-tiba berhenti. Awalnya Rivaille agak heran juga dengan tangisan Hanji—yang susah diredakan—tiba-tiba terhenti begitu saja. Tapi, ia tak memedulikannya dan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju kamar mandi...

Srooot...!

"_Da.. Danke, _Rivaille... Hiks..."

Seketika, Rivaille langsung berbalik dan mendapati Hanji sedang mengelap ingusnya dengan kemeja putihnya!

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Rivaille membeku di tempat. Menyaksikan kemeja putih-bersih-bau antiseptik-nya sedikit basah terkena air mata dan _ingus _Hanji. Tidak bisa marah, Rivaille menegurnya dingin, "Cuci sampai **benar-benar bersih**."

Isak tangis Hanji terhenti seketika. Oke, dia salah karena menggunakan kemeja Rivaille sebagai lapnya, tapi, mencuci? Hei dia ini perawat dan bukannya tukang cuci! Bukankah tinggal disira air saja kemejanya akan bersih kembali? Apalagi jika bau antiseptiknya tingkat Rivaille. Kotor sedikitpun tetap wangi dan kuman pun hilang.

Tunggu? Bau antiseptiknya tak hilang? Hanji jadi penasaran apakah benar bau itu benar-benar tak menghilang dari kemeja yang tadi dipakai Rivaill...

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kemejaku, Hanji!"

Rivaille—yang sudah berbalut handuk di tubuh bagian bawah—menjauhi kamar mandi dan segera menyambar kemejanya dari tangan perawat berkacamata itu.

"Hei, santai lah. Aku hanya membauinya."

Alis pemuda perancis itu mengerut, "membaui? Apa maksudmu dengan mem... Hei!" Tiba-tiba Hanji memeluknya dan membaui tengkuknya—tidak sulit karena Hanji lebih tinggi dari pada Rivaille—dan wajahnya tampak puas. "Kau tidak berbau antiseptik kok, mungkin itu cuma kata orang-orang"

"Hanji! Lepaskan! Aku mau mandi, kau tak lihat bagaimana penampilanku sekarang?" Suara berat Rivaille menegur Hanji, menahan emosi. Alih-alih melepas pelukannya, Hanji malah semakin penasaran dan membaui telinganya "_You smells so good..."_

Rivaille merasakan sentuhan nafas Hanji yang menggelitik telinganya, "Han...ji... Hentikan atau aku akan..." Tampaknya Rivaille mulai sedikit menunjukkan emosinya sekarang. Oh, rupanya dia menahan mati-matian sesuatu di bawahnya agar.

"Hanji! Hentikan! Kau membuatku..."

Hanji yang tak juga berhenti membauinya membuat Rivaille lewat dari batas kesabarannya dan mendorong Hanji ke atas ranjangnya. Rivaille mati-matian menahan rona merah di wajahnya keluar. Kedua pasang mata itu saling memandang—_dalam arti yang berbeda, mengingat Hanji hanya penasaran terhadap aroma tubuh Rivaille_.

"Hh... Hh..."

Wajah Rivaille semakin mendekati Hanji dan bibir dingin itu hampir saja saling bersentuhan sampai bibir lembut Hanji mengeluarkan suara, "Aku suka aroma tubuhmu, Rivaille. Aku senang, kau tampak sehat."

Glek.

Jadi.. itu... termasuk pemeriksaan?"

Dengan berat—_atau malah lega?_—Rivaille menghembuskan nafas, dan menjauhi wajah Hanji yang tengah tersenyum. Yah, hal ini memang sangat Hanji. Melakukan berbagai macam hal tidak terduga—dan ambigu—untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya. Diambilnya kemeja putihnya yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Ia harus mencucinya sendiri.

Agar Hanji tidak dapat mencium aroma tubuhnya di kemeja manapun lagi.

.

.

.

"_Petra... Biarpun itu hanya sesaat tapi... Maafkan aku..."_

.

.

.

**A/N for Rouvrir Fleur :**

**Well, yeah. Akhirnya... Chapter 1 berakhir tanpa unsur soal bahasa bunganya ya HAHA (_ _) Cuma bunganya muncul di sini. Nggak tanggung-tanggung, sama cabangnya segala lho, Rou.**

**Iya, bunga yang aku pakai itu **_**hamamelis virginia**_** yang artinya **_**a spell**_**. Oh iya, aku tau kamu suka LeviHan tapi ini malah jadi HanLevi... Maafkan, ini agak plotless /dor/ dan Rivetra segala. EruHan pula. ONE-SIDED KOK, ONE-SIDED ERU. Aku kan suka menyiksa om ganteng walau dia udah sakit kehilangan tangannya hiks.**

**Ya sudahlah. **_**Hope for quick update**_**.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Srak srak srak_

Kelopak mata pria Perancis itu tiba-tiba terbuka setelah cukup lama tertutup. Memberikan akses bagi cahaya untuk masuk dan memperlihatkan kamar bau antiseptik itu di mata yang tampak dingin itu. Butuh waktu sadar dari tidurnya yang cukup lama, kelopak mata itu mengerjap beberapa kali dan suara yang pertama kali membangunkannya pun terdengar lagi.

_Srak srak srak_

Merasa terganggu dengan suara itu, Rivaille menahan rasa malasnya sampai batas maksimal dan akhirnya mulai duduk di ranjang tempat tidurnya. Matanya mulai dapat menangkap sosok seorang wanita dengan rambut _ponytail_ di balkon—yang cukup luas—sedang mengaduk-aduk sebuah pot besar dengan sebuah cabang pohon yang hampir setinggi dirinya sendiri tengah berdiri tegak di dalam pot tersebut.

"Oh, Rivaille. Akhirnya bangun juga. _Bonjour!_"

Berusaha mengabaikan potongan kejadian—yang menurutnya memalukan—kemarin dengan wanita itu yang muncul dalam benaknya tiba-tiba, Rivaille menjawab salam itu dengan menguap, lalu turun dari ranjangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini di balkon kamarku?" Tanya pria itu dingin, seperti biasanya.

Wanita bernama Hanji Zoe itu menghentikan aktivitas tangannya—yang tak kelihatan karena berada di dalam pot besar—dan menunjuk jam digital di samping ranjang Rivaille dengan tangan kanannya yang terbalut sarung tangan plastik. Ah, rupanya sudah hampir jam sebelas pagi. Rivaille mengacak-acak rambutnya—yang sebelumnya juga sudah berantakan karena baru bangun tidur—mendapati dirinya tidur lebih lama dari seharusnya, lalu menyambar handuk yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tiba-tiba Hanji memanggil saat pemuda itu membuka pintu kamar mandi. "Rivaille, lihat, sudah selesai!"

"Hanji, aku mau mandi. Kau tahu, ini hampir siang."

"Kau harus melihat ini! Sebentar saja!"

Dengan malas, Rivaille berjalan ke balkon. "Sebaiknya ini sangat luar biasa atau..." Dan mulutnya terdiam seketika ketika melihat Hanji tersenyum—_nyengir!_—di samping sebatang pohon yang sama tingginya dengan wanita itu. Tunggu, itu cabang yang tadi diutak-atik Hanji!

"Bagus, kan?" Tanya Hanji. Rivaille mendekati pohon kecil itu lalu meraba teksturnya yang kaku. Meneliti sudut demi sudut bagian pohon yang menarik perhatiannya itu—entah kenapa. Cabang besar yang disulap menjadi pohon baru itu memiliki cabang-cabang kecil yang cukup banyak dengan bunga-bunga berwarna kuning dan merah di pangkal bunganya dengan bentuk mirip bunga kenanga—tapi pria itu jelas tidak tahu-menahu bahkan soal bunga kenanga walaupun pacarnya seorang _florist_—dan tanpa daun sehelai pun.

"... ini pohon musim dingin?" Tanya Rivaille, memastikan.

Hanji mengangguk mantap. "Aku menanamnya di sini, supaya kau bisa melihatnya dengan mudah dari ranjangmu." Yah, salah satu jendela di kamar itu memang berada di samping kiri ranjang Rivaille, dan di dekat situlah pohon itu diletakkan Hanji.

Rivaille tersenyum—sangat—tipis sampai hampir tak terlihat perubahan ekspresinya. Namun Hanji lebih dari paham bahwa Rivaille sekarang pasti sedang tersenyum karena ulahnya. Ia berhasil.

"Oke, sebelum waktu makan siang semakin mendekat, sebaiknya aku segera sarapan ringan. Kau mandilah, aku mau cari roti di kantin." Hanji pun beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Rivaille sendiri, masih di dekat pohon baru itu.

Secarik kertas tergantung ala _tanabata _di salah satu ranting pohon baru tersebut, dan hal itu tak luput dari mata tajam Rivaille. Ia tahu ada tulisan di kertas itu, tapi karena terlalu sulit dibaca dengan lirikan, maka mau tak mau ia memegang kertas itu dan membaca kalimat singkat yang tertulis,

"_Semoga Rivaille bisa kembali sehat dan hidup normal"_

_** Hanji Zoe **_

Kali ini, akhirnya pemuda perancis itu dapat menarik bibirnya ke lebih atas, membentuk seulas senyum yang normal.

.

.

.

**WARNING : **

**AU. Attack on Titan milik Isayama Hajime. RivaiHan with Rivetra. One-sided EruHan. Author's POV. T+ rated. **

.

.

.

**A SPELL**

.

.

.

Yang namanya Erwin Smith itu, sejak pagi-pagi buta pun ia akan duduk di meja kerjanya jika itu menyangkut keselamatan pasiennya. Jantung pria atletis itu berdetak lebih cepat dari pada biasanya ketika akhirnya kalkulasi dari semua datanya selesai. Sesuai dugaannya—yang sangat disesalinya, dimana dirinya tidak bisa membohongi kenyataan—kondisi tubuh Rivaille malah makin memburuk sekarang. Efek samping dari operasi itulah yang menyebabkan keadaan jantung pasiennya semakin lemah dan 'parasit' di jantung itu semakin gencar memperluas daerah jajahannya.

Sekilas, ia sempat berpikir, jangan-jangan Hanji salah mengambil data atau apa. Soalnya, kemarin malam saat Hanji memberikan data pemeriksaannya terhadap Rivaille, dengan wajah yang berseri-seri lebih dari biasanya ia mengatakan bahwa Rivaille tidak apa-apa.

Padahal jelas-jelas itu sama sekali bukan 'tidak apa-apa'!

Mungkin, memang sudah waktunya lagi Erwin memeriksa jantung Rivaille lebih mendalam. Yah, ia memang akan datang setidaknya satu hari sekali untuk memeriksa pasiennya itu secara kasar, karena ia mempercayai pemeriksaan Hanji. Tapi kalau hasilnya seperti ini... Erwin tidak ingin kejadian yang lalu terus berulang. Ia sudah muak dengan semua takdir itu.

Jadi, akhirnya sepasang pantofel mengkilat yang dipakai dokter muda itu pun bertolak ke arah kamar kelas 1 Rivaille dengan terburu-buru. Ia harus segera bertemu Rivaille dan memberitahu kebenarannya sejauh ini sebelum Petra Rall datang dan membuatnya kembali terlempar dalam pusaran takdir menyedihkan itu!

.

.

.

_Tok tok tok_

"Rivaille, ini aku, Erwin Smith."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Erwin pun melihat rolex yang melingkar dengan mewah di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Jam setengah dua belas. Aneh. Biasanya pada jam-jam ini Rivaille pasti ada di kamar bersama Hanji. Tapi bahkan suara Hanji—yang khas di telinga Erwin—itu pun tak terdengar. Yah, oke, mungkin kebetulan Hanji sedang tidak bersama Rivaille di sini. Tapi setidaknya akan terdengar suara penyiar berita siang dari televisi. Ini aneh. Pikiran negatif pun mulai merasuki benar dokter itu.

"Rivaille, aku masuk."

Wangi harum menyeruak dari dalam kamar Rivaille. Erwin mengenal wangi ini. Kemarin, ruangannya baru saja didominasi oleh wangi ini. Pasti ini ulah perawatnya lagi.

"Hanji?"

Terdengar samar suara air dari arah kamar mandi. Ah, Erwin bernapas lega mendengarnya. Suara yang menandakan Rivaille ada di kamar mandi itu mematahkan semua prasangka buruk Erwin terhadap kondisi pasiennya itu. Kembali ke fokus awal. Erwin menutup pintu kamar dan mulai mencari-cari sosok Hanji di kamar yang cukup luas itu. Sayangnya, tanda-tanda keberadaan perawat abstrak itu tak muncul.

Lalu, bunga berwarna kuning yang dilihatnya dari jendela yang terbuka itu kembali merebut perhatiannya. Ini pasti ulah Hanji. Didekatinya pohon yang tergolong kecil itu, lalu ia pun tersadar bahwa itu baru ditanam, tanpa akar.

Erwin menahan tawa, "Hmph, Hanji. Yang benar saja. Mana bisa tumbuh kalau seperti ini."

Dan secarik kertas pun tertiup-tiup angin sehingga akhirnya mendapat perhatian Erwin. Batinnya terasa sedikit memanas membaca perhatian yang ditulis oleh si pembuat ulah itu.

Tapi, ia juga menyetujui isi permohonan itu, sih.

"Ah, kau sudah menemukannya, Erwin."

Suara berat itu menghentikan lamunan Erwin. Ia pun berbalik dan mendapati Rivaille tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan selembar handuk kecil. Tetes-tetes air dari helai rambutnya berjatuhan membasahi kaus lengan pendek berwarna _navy green_-nya. Celana _cargo _tiga per empat krem kecoklatannya melekat dengan pas seperti biasanya.

Dokter muda berambut pirang itu tersenyum ramah, "Santai sekali kau."

"Kenapa? Jas itu sudah kesempitan ya?" Balas Rivaille dengan datar. Erwin tertawa, lalu menepuk pundak Rivaille yang sedikit basah. Ia tahu, itu batas maksimal ramahnya Rivaille kepada orang lain.

"Tumben kau baru selesai mandi jam segini. Apa Hanji berulah sesuatu dan membuatmu harus mandi lagi?" Tanya Erwin yang heran.

"Tidak. Hari ini aku memang bangun kesiangan. Parah. Aku baru bangun sekitar jam sebelas, tadi." Jawab Rivaille, lalu ia menguap. "Rasanya aku lemas sekali hari ini. Apa ini akibatnya kalau bangun kesiangan?"

Bangun kesiangan? Hal ini jelas sangat tidak Rivaille! "Kau tidur jam berapa, semalam?" Tanya Erwin, tegang.

"Seperti biasa, jam sepuluh malam."

Dokter muda itu berpikir sejenak. "Oke. Biarkan aku mengambil sampel darahmu sekarang, Rivaille."

"Baiklah. Kau harusnya tidak terlihat tegang begitu di depan pasienmu, tahu." Komentar Rivaille. Ia membiarkan handuk kecilnya bertengger di puncak kepalanya dan dengan santai, ia duduk bersandar di ranjang empuknya sementara Erwin mempersiapkan alat-alat untuk mengambil sampel darah Rivaille.

Tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya dari tas jinjing yang dibawanya, Erwin mendecak kesal. "Aku lupa semuanya masih dipegang Hanji. Ck, kemana dia?"

Rivaille melanjutkan sesi mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. "Sarapan di kantin, katanya."

Erwin melirik rolex miliknya sekali lagi dengan gelisah. Sekitar jam dua belas siang pasti Petra Rall akan datang menemui Rivaille di kamar ini. Ia harus melakukan semuanya sebelum wanita itu datang! Akhirnya dokter muda itu meraih ponsel di saku jasnya dan menelepon Hanji dengan harapan ponsel perawat berkacamata itu tidak sedang tercemplung di larutan asam atau terjepit di bawah mikroskop selama berhari-hari.

"Hei," suara rendah Rivaille sedikit menarik perhatian Erwin yang tengah menuju jawaban dari telepon Hanji dengan gelisah. "Kau terburu-buru, tidak mau ketahuan Petra?"

Kadang-kadang Erwin heran dengan intuisi pasiennya yang lebih tajam dari pisau dapurnya.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang kondisiku..."

"Oh, Hanji akhirnya!" Dengan nada bahagia, Erwin memotong pertanyaan karena di seberang sana sepertinya sudah menjawab teleponnya.

"Sejak kapan Hanji bekerja menjadi operator?" Balas Rivaille dengan sarkatis. Oke, yang menjawab tadi memang operator. Setidaknya itu menunjukkan bahwa ponsel Hanji masih baik-baik saja.

Erwin menghembuskan nafas berat, bimbang untuk memberitahukan perihal kondisi Rivaille atau tidak. Ia tidak ingin membuat pasiennya yang satu ini merasa depresi atau berpikir negatif, tapi jika Rivaille tahu hal ini dari Petra pasti lebih tidak menyenangkan lagi.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kau harus setuju untuk ku-_rontgent_ lagi, tanpa sepengetahuan Petra." Erwin mengajukan persyaratan. Ia duduk di kursi dan memandangi pohon dari Hanji, memilih untuk bercerita tanpa melihat ekspresi wajah Rivaille.

"Penyebabku merasa lemas pagi ini karena itu? Separah apa itu berdampak buruk untukku sampai kau tidak ingin Petra tahu akan hal ini?" Rivaille menaruh handuknya dan mengambil buku tebalnya. Siap mendengarkan penjelasan Erwin sambil melanjutkan bacaannya.

Dan dengan berat hati, Erwin akhirnya menceritakan kondisi tubuh Rivaille menurut hasil penelitiannya. Kata demi kata didengarkannya dengan saksama, seperti apa yang didengarnya hanyalah dongeng belaka mengenai seorang pemuda sakit-sakitan yang akan menemui ajalnya.

Ya, itu dia, kan?

"Aku... tidak punya pilihan." Gumam Rivaille setelah selesai mendengarkan penjelasan Erwin. Dokter muda itu membuang muka tapi diam-diam ia mengangguk juga. Baiklah, sebentar lagi, kematian pasiennya lagi yang entah sudah keberapa ratus. Keduanya pun diselimuti atmosfer mendung dan diam dalam kesunyian.

"Tapi..." Suara berat Rivaille memecah kesunyian, "Aku punya harapan. Aku masih ingin hidup. Aku tidak ingin membiarkan Petra sendirian tanpaku." Lanjut Rivaille dengan senyum yang membuat Erwin tercegang. Baru kali ini ia melihat senyuman—oke, itu memang sangat tipis—dari bibir dingin Rivaille. Dari mana dia tahu bibir itu dingin?! Oh tidak, lupakan.

Erwin tersenyum simpul. Dia sudah sering mendengar optimisme harapan hidup itu dari para pasiennya. Tapi, dari pria dingin minim ekspresi ini? Ia sungguh tidak menyangka. Yah, bagaimanapun dinginnya Rivaille ia kan tetap manusia biasa yang ingin tetap hidup. Apalagi dia punya kekasih, ya.

Kata kekasih itu seakan menohok lambung Erwin. Ia sudah memendam rasa terhadap perawat anehnya itu sejak SMA dan sampai sekarang pun perawat itu masih belum menyadari perasaannya! Bukannya Erwin tidak memberi tanda-tanda, hanya saja Hanji memang terlalu tidak peka!

Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tetap berusaha agar Hanji menyadari perasaannya tanpa harus ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Karena Erwin sangat membenci kata-kata yang baginya terdengar tanpa makna tersebut,_ aku cinta kamu_.

"Petra? Sedang apa di depan pintu kamar Rivaille? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja?"

Suara itu mengembalikan lamunan Erwin ke dunia nyata. Ia tersentak kaget mendengar suara Hanji—yang sedang dipikirkannya—namun lebih kaget lagi mendengar apa yang dikatakannya dari luar kamar Rivaille. Petra ada di depan pintu kamar! Sejak kapan dia ada di sana? Apakah ia... mendengar berita yang disampaikan Erwin tentang kondisi Rivaille?

"Pe.. permisi..." Kedua wanita muda itu pun masuk ke dalam kamar Rivaille. Petra langsung memeluk Rivaille—yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya—dengan erat. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Rivaille. Walau ekspresinya masih sedatar biasanya, tapi tangan kanannya mengelus punggung Petra—berusaha menenangkan—dan tangan kirinya membalas pelukannya. Ia dapat merasakan air mata Petra jatuh perlahan dan wanita itu tak ingin Hanji dan Erwin melihatnya menangis.

Hanji menepuk pundak Erwin, lalu memberi kode padanya untuk segera keluar dari ruangan itu,meninggalkan Petra dan Rivaille berdua. Baik Erwin maupun Rivaille merasa aneh. Biasanya justru Hanji yang tidak peka terhadap situasi seperti itu dan malah kadang mengganggu Rivaille dan Petra. Apa karena ia melihat Petra yang selalu tersenyum itu begitu emosional hari ini?

Erwin menyusul Hanji keluar dari kamar Rivaille. Mereka berjalan beriringan berdua menuju ruangan mereka sendiri dengan kesunyian, sampai akhirnya Erwin membuka suara. "Kau belum mengecek kondisi Rivaille hari ini, kan?"

Hanji menatapnya bingung, "Tadinya aku datang untuk memeriksa kondisinya. Tapi ternyata kau sudah ada di dalam duluan. Bukan salahku kalau saat itu belum kuperiksa."

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu soal itu. Aku tadi memang berniat untuk memeriksanya, tapi Petra tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Rivaille seperti itu."

Hanji tertawa, "Petra memang kadang mengganggu pemeriksaan kita."

Erwin melirik tajam ke arah wanita berkacamata itu, "Hanji, biasanya kau akan tetap memeriksa Rivaille biarpun Petra datang. Kenapa kali ini kau keluar—dan menyuruhku keluar juga?"

Lagi, Hanji tertawa. "Kau ini begitu tidak peka ya, Erwin. Mungkin biasanya aku akan tetap memaksa untuk mengetahui kondisi Rivaille siang ini seperti apa. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengganggu mereka. Aku juga sedih mengetahui kondisi pasien kita yang semakin memburuk, tapi kurasa kesedihan Petra pasti lebih mendalam dibandingkan rasa sedih yang kurasakan. Jadi, kubiarkan saja dulu mereka berdua." Jelas Hanji panjang lebar. Rupanya dia bisa juga menjelaskan sesuatu yang panjang selain tentang sains atau babi.

Sebuah urat berbentuk persimpangan yang komikal terbentuk di dahi Erwin. Dia begitu tidak peka? _Ayo, Hanji, kuajak kau ke lobby yang punya cermin besar disana dan lihat dirimu sendiri! Bertahun-tahun tak kau sadari perasaanku dan kau mengataiku seperti itu?_ Pikir Erwin, sedikit merasa emosi.

"Yah, aku harap Rivaille bisa cepat meninggalkan rumah sakit ini. Agar kau bisa mengurangi kesibukanmu dan hanya bekerja di laboratorium bersamaku." Timpal Erwin. Apakah ia begitu putus asa akan ketidakpekaan Hanji? Kalimat itu benar-benar jelas maksudnya, kan?

Hanji tersenyum, "Aku... entah kenapa tidak ingin Rivaille cepat pergi. Tapi mungkin itu karena aku tidak ingin merasa bosan saja ya di laboratorium."

DOR

Tembakan yang sangat mengena di perasaan Erwin. Hanji—yang terkenal _sangat _polos dan jujur itu—jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa ia bosan bekerja hanya di laboratorium. Berarti dia bosan bekerja dengan Erwin?

"Bukankah kau senang bekerja di laboratorium? Kau tidak ingat betapa susahnya aku memaksamu mengecek kondisi Rivaille pada masa-masa awal ia masuk rumah sakit ini karena kau keasyikan meneliti entah apa itu?" Tanya Erwin.

Hanji tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Entah. Aku merasa Rivaille begitu menarik untuk diteliti."

Erwin menahan sakit di dalam hatinya. "Jantungnya, maksudmu?"

"Ya... parasit di jantungnya memang agak aneh tapi berbahaya dan aku juga tertarik menelitinya. Tapi bagaimana ya, aku tidak bisa menelitinya karena Rivaille kemungkinan besar akan meninggal jika kulakukan itu. Bahkan jika kamu yang pro melakukannya, kemungkinan gagalnya juga tetap tinggi. Aku tidak ingin pemuda itu menutup mata. Aku kadang merasa takut jika ia tidur. Apakah ia akan bangun lagi atau tidak? Aku ingin ia secepatnya sembuh, tapi aku tak ingin juga ia pergi..."

Hanji Zoe yang bertingkah sangat aneh—dia barusan curhat!—ini membuat Erwin semakin tertohok. Wanita ini memang tidak bermaksud menolak—bahkan dia pada awalnya pun sudah tidak menyadari—perasaan Erwin, tapi apa yang disampaikannya barusan jelas-jelas merupakan penolakan secara halus.

Erwin menyentuh puncak kepala Hanji dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Berhenti bersikap aneh. Kau lebih menyeramkan dari pada biasanya, Hanji."

Perawat berkacamata dengan rambut coklat _ponytail_ itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar komentar atasannya. "Ayo kita makan siang. Aku tidak jadi sarapan kesiangan, tadi."

.

.

.

Rivaille dapat merasakan sedikit rasa asin saat bibirnya menikmati bibir lembut Petra yang basah akan saliva-nya. Petra belum berhenti menangis. Dilepasnya ciuman itu dan diraihnya segelas air putih.

"Asin..." Dan pria itu pun membersihkan mulutnya dengan air putih tersebut. Petra melihatnya sedih dan menerima segelas air putih yang disodorkan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Rivaille. Petra mengangguk lemah. Kedua tangan halusnya menggenggam tangan Rivaille kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kamu..." Kali ini Petra menahan tangisnya. Rivaille sekarang mengerti, pasti wanita di hadapannya sudah mendengar laporan Erwin mengenai kondisi tubuhnya. Petra selalu terlihat kuat, apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan ketika ketiga sahabatnya—Erd, Auruo, dan Gunter—meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas enam bulan yang lalu, ia dapat menahan tangisnya. Sekarang, hanya mendengar kondisi kekasihnya memburuk saja Petra bertingkah seperti Rivaille telah dikubur di liang lahat.

Mungkin ini efek dari kematian tiga sahabatnya. Mungkin Petra tak ingin lagi kehilangan orang-orang terdekatnya. Yah, bisa dibilang, Rivaille adalah satu-satunya "keluarga" bagi Petra. Ia sudah tak memiliki ibu dan sanak saudara, sementara ayahnya menghilang entah kemana. Sahabatnya pun telah meninggal. Jadi, Rivaille berusaha memahami sikap 'tak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga' Petra ini.

"Aku tak bisa menenangkan ataupun menghibur dirimu dengan kata-kata aku akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, tersenyumlah Petra. Aku tidak suka melihat kau menangis seperti itu." Rivaille mengelus punggung tangan Petra. Dengan terpaksa, Petra mengangkat sedikit bibirnya untuk menghibur kekasihnya itu.

Kedua iris karamel itu menangkap sosok bunga berwarna kuning di belakangnya. Pohon kecil yang ditanam Hanji berdiri tegak di situ. Bunga itu menarik perhatian Petra, "Oh, bukankah bunga ini yang dibawa-bawa Hanji ke laboratoriumnya?"

Rivaille membayangkannya dan berkomentar, "itu sangat Hanji, kau tahu."

"Kenapa bisa ada di dekat jendela kamarmu?" Petra membuka kaca dan menguncinya ke samping. Ia memandangi bunga itu sambil tersenyum. "Ini indah... Pas sekali ditanam pada musimnya, musim dingin."

Rivaille sedikit merasa lega ketika ia merasakan wanita yang dicintainya itu akhirnya dapat tersenyum tulus kembali. "Yah, memang enak dilihat." Timpalnya.

Suasana di ruangan itu kembali menghangat tapi kesunyian menyelimuti mereka berdua. Rivaille mengambil novel tebal yang dibawakan Petra kemarin dan membacanya, sementara Petra memandangi bunga itu. Wanita itu diam, tampak berpikir dan mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Dibelainya kelopak bunga yang halus dan dingin itu. Setelah cukup lama berpikir, jarinya menyentuh kertas milik Hanji yang menggantung di pohon.

"Rivaille, ini maksudnya apa?" Tanya Petra, mengusik pria yang tengah asyik dalam dunianya sendiri itu.

"Oh. Itu kertas permohonan Hanji. Dia menggantungnya seperti saat menggantung permohonan di pohon tanabata. Jangan terlalu digubris, biarkan saja." Jawab Rivaille yang masih asyik membaca bukunya.

Manik karamel itu sedikit membelalak kaget mendengarnya. "Per... mohonan?" Sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu yang sedari tadi berusaha diingatnya. Diambilnya tas kecil miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai dan dikeluarkannya secarik kertas kecil serta sebuah bolpoin hitam. Wanita itu pun menulis kata demi kata di kertas kecil itu.

"Jangan bilang kau juga ingin menggantungkan permohonan, Petra." Kata Rivaille di sela-sela keasyikannya membaca novel. Rupanya ia menyadari apa yang diperbuat Petra.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku takkan bilang." Balasnya. Rivaille mendecak kesal dan mulai merasa membiarkan kekasihnya bergaul dengan perawat maniak babi itu adalah salah.

Jadilah akhirnya kertas kecil Petra ikut tergantung di pohon kecil itu. Letaknya agak berjauhan dengan kertas Hanji. Tangan lembut Petra memetik dua bunga dan mendekatkannya di dadanya. Berdoa, berharap agar keinginannya dapat terkabul.

Biarpun merasa kontra, sedikit, Rivaille lumayan penasaran dengan apa yang ditulis Petra. Mungkin isinya pun sama saja dengan yang ditulis Hanji. Tapi, tetap saja membangkitkan rasa penasarannya. Apalagi Petra begitu khidmat dalam berharap keinginannya dapat terkabul.

_Pip pip pip_

"Oh, ya ampun, waktu istirahatku hampir habis!" Petra meraih ponselnya di dalam tas dan mematikan alarm. "Maaf, Rivaille. Aku sampai lupa menemanimu makan siang. Kau kan kalau tidak kuingatkan tidak akan menyentuh makananmu!" Petra menyindir tapi tersenyum sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. Termasuk dengan menaruh bunga yang dipetiknya tadi ke dalam kotak kecil yang berisi cincin dari Rivaille. Disingkirkannya busa yang menopang cincin itu agar bunga tersebut dapat masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kau jangan lupa makan!" Pesan Petra saat ia membuka pintu kamar.

"Kau sendiri juga belum makan, kan?" Petra menepuk jidatnya. Tapi ia mengeluarkan sebuah roti dari tasnya. "Aku bisa makan ini di jalan. Awas kalau kamu tidak makan sampai harus membuat Hanji menyuapimu!" Ancam Petra sambil tertawa. Rivaille memberi kode 'tidak akan' dan membuat Petra tertawa lagi. Wanita itu tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan kembali menghampiri Rivaille dan memberikan ciuman lembut.

"Maaf, aku lupa. _Au revoir!_" Petra melambaikan tangannya dan pergi dari kamar Rivaille setelah menutup pintu. Pria itu kembali membaca novelnya dan terhanyut dalam dunianya sendiri, melupakan pesan sekaligus ancaman Petra.

.

.

.

"_Awas kalau kamu tidak makan sampai harus membuat Hanji menyuapimu!"_

.

.

.

_Tok tok tok_

"Permisi..."

Wanita berambut karamel sebahu itu membuka pintu ruangan Erwin perlahan. Kedua matanya berkilat heran ketika mendapati ruangan itu kosong. Aneh, ruangan ini tidak dikunci tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang ada di dalamnya. Apakah dokter itu—coret Hanji dari daftar—tidak cemas kalau ada seseorang yang tidak diinginkan masuk ke dalam ruangan ini?

Petra menyeringai. Mungkin ia termasuk orang yang tidak diinginkan itu bagi Erwin.

Dengan santai, Petra melenggang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Pintu pun ditutupnya dengan hati-hati. Ia berjalan menuju meja Erwin dan mendapati sebuah vas bunga kosong—dengan sedikit air di dalamnya—di sana. Seketika Petra teringat akan kode Erwin terhadap Hanji soal bunga tulip merah. Wanita itu pun membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bunga. Diletakkannya bunga itu di atas vas. Senyum pun tersungging di bibir manisnya.

Takut dicurigai, Petra pun segera pergi dari ruangan itu. Ditinggalnya ruangan berbau antiseptik itu tanpa menyentuh apapun lagi.

.

.

.

"_Tenang saja, Rivaille. Kamu akan terus hidup."_

.

.

.

**A/N :**

**Hai, semuanya. Maaf A/N kemaren cuma buat Rou. Dan bahkan sampai sekarang pun arti dari bunganya belom dijelasin ya. Ada di chapter depan deh. Janji! Semuanya juga mulai jelas ceritanya mau dibawa kemana, hehehe.**

**Btw buat yang review, fave, dan follow... DANKE MEIN! Terima kasih banyak semuanya! Soal review tentang format itu... Yuki masih kurang ngerti yang benernya gimana. Jadi di chapter 2 ini masih pake format kayak chapter 1. Terus yang soal kalimat yang ga selesai itu.. sebenernya cuma Yuki aja yang kurang nambahin titik di kalimat itu. Ceritanya itu emang kalimatnya kepotong, hehehe.**

**Selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya (^0^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Aku ingin dia tetap hidup bahkan bila aku harus mengorbankan sesuatu..."**

_**(Petra Rall)**_

"**Semoga Rivaille bisa kembali sehat dan hidup normal"**

_**(Hanji Zoe)**_

"**Sekali saja, aku ingin pasienku dapat merasakan nikmatnya kehidupan setelah sekian lama merasakan sakit dari penyakitnya."**

_**(Erwin Smith)**_

"**Aku masih ingin merasakan indahnya hidup bersama orang yang kucintai..."**

_**(Rivaille)**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A SPELL **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Is the meaning of Witch Hazel flower**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Copyright by Sasaki Yuki as known well by Schnee-Neige**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**For Rouvrir Fleur a.k.a Rou's Challenge**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**** : AU. Attack on Titan milik Isayama Hajime. RivaiHan with Rivetra. One-sided EruHan. Author's POV. T+ rated. Alur cepat. OUT OF CHARACTER HANJI ORZ. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sup krim jagung itu mulai kehilangan uap yang membuatnya terasa lebih lezat walau ditutup oleh selembar plastik. Hanji melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, tak suka dengan keadaan ini.

"Petra tidak menyuapimu?" Tanyanya kesal. Pasien yang satu ini memang termasuk sangat malas makan, tapi wanita berambut karamel kekasihnya biasanya berhasil membuatnya makan sampai habis.

Rivaille menggeleng, lalu kembali melihat pemandangan dari jendela kamarnya di rumah sakit dengan malas. Salju mulai berjatuhan dengan lembut satu per satu, menimbulkan suasana dingin sekaligus lembut, tapi tidak untuk Rivaille yang selalu bersikap dingin.

"Sikap dinginmu itu barangkali sudah membuat sup ini dingin juga dengan cepat." Hanji menaikkan suhu pendingin ruangan agar lebih hangat. "satu jam lagi waktunya makan malammu tiba, dan kau belum menghabiskan makan siangmu? Kau tidak menghargai makanan!" Tegur Hanji sambil membereskan makan siang Rivaille yang tidak tersentuh.

Rivaille tetap diam—seperti memikirkan sesuatu—dan Hanji terus-menerus mengoceh soal betapa kesalnya ia sup krim jagung yang termasuk enak dalam menu makan a la rumah sakit malah tidak dimakan oleh Rivaille. Sampai akhirnya sesendok makan sup krim jagung itu sudah membasahi bibir Hanji.

Rivaille memandangi Hanji dan wanita itu menyengir lebar, "dari pada dibuang? Lebih baik aku makan?"

Pemuda perancis itu mendengus dengan meninggalkan kesan 'terserah' dan membuat Hanji lebih leluasa memasukkan sup krim yang sudah dingin itu ke dalam mulutnya. Oke, rupanya sepiring yakiniku belum cukup mengisi perut perawat berkacamata itu.

Rivaille sedikit terganggu dengan cara makan Hanji yang agak berisik. Membuyarkan konsentrasinya, yang entah sebenarnya sedang konsentrasi terhadap apa. Sesekali mata tajamnya melirik Hanji yang begitu riang melahap sup krim jagung Rivaille yang tak lagi hangat. Aneh, perawat maniak babi itu menyadari tatapan curi-curi Rivaille dan tiba-tiba langsung memasukkan sesendok sup krim ke sela-sela mulut Rivaille yang terbuka karena kaget. Dengan cepat, ditutupnya rapat-rapat bibirnya dan membuat sup krim di sendok itu jatuh ke sarung membiarkan Rivaille mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, dengan cepat Hanji mencium Rivaille dan langsung memasukkan sup krim dalam mulutnya ke dalam mulut Rivaille, yang pada akhirnya pun tumpah juga karena kekagetan Rivaille yang refleks mengeluarkannya.

"Ha.. Han...!"

Yang Rivaille hadapi sekarang adalah seorang wanita berkacamata dengan baju perawat dengan sup krim yang mengelilingi bibirnya dan wajahnya yang memerah sampai ke telinga yang terlihat karena surai cokelatnya terikat rapi ke belakang. Tak percaya, Rivaille seperti menemui orang lain sekarang. Pemuda perancis itu sadar betul bahwa dirinya banyak disukai beberapa wanita, dan kadang beberapa wanita nekat pernah juga mencium bibirnya dengan paksa. Apalagi dia juga punya pacar yang cantik dan manis—dan sempurna. Lalu, perawat aneh ini, yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya berurusan dengan cinta, menciumnya, paksa.

Paksa, tapi—

—_tidak ditolak?_

"Aku pikir kamu mau makan ini, hahaha karena kamu sekali-sekali melirik ke arahku, hahaha."

Tawa itu sama sekali tak terlihat seriang Hanji yang biasanya.

"Hanji, kamu..."

"Aku mungkin harus ketemu Erwin. Mungkin yang lain bisa menggantikanmu, hahaha."

"Hanji."

"Aku..."

"Hanji, kamu kenapa?"

Cengiran paksa itupun diam. Bibir merah itu terkatup rapat. Bulir-bulir keringat pun tanpa sadar turun satu-satu dari tengkuknya. Tangan kanan dan kirinya meremas rok pendeknya. Wanita ini tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa bertindak barusan. Barusan itu tidak keluar dari akal sehatnya!

"Aku... tidak apa-apa. Maaf."

Lalu wanita _ponytail _berkacamata itu berlari keluar dari kamar Rivaille. Meninggalkan sup krim dingin begitu saja tumpah di kemeja pria itu. Dengan gusar, Rivaille beranjak ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan bajunya, sekaligus mandi untuk ketiga kalinya dalam satu hari ini.

"Tch, merepotkan..."

Rivaille terus-menerus mengeluh tiap kali menggosok bagian yang sulit dibersihkannya. Mengeluh, mendecih, kesal, dan akhirnya baru dia sadari bahwa kemeja yang dicucinya telah bersih sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ia gelisah.

Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah merasa begitu gelisah hanya karena ciuman dari seorang gadis. Bahkan saat ciuman pertamanya dengan Petra. Mungkin ini karena ini Hanji. Karena wanita yang menciumnya adalah Hanji. Ya, mungkin.

Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Petra? Apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada Petra kalau begini keadaannya? Dia dicium oleh Hanji dan tidak mungkin tidak memiliki suatu arti khusus kecuali mungkin Hanji ingin menginfeksi dirinya dengan virus babi rabies atau apalah yang mirip itu. Tapi Rivaille tau benar Hanji tidak terjangkit virus itu.

Tunggu, Hanji memang tidak terkena virus rabies lalala itu. Tapi mungkin virus cinta.

Dan, sebenarnya tidak ada yang harus dikatakan Rivaille terhadap Petra kan? Dia cukup merahasiakan ini agar hubungan mereka bertiga tetap sama seperti biasanya. Petra dan Rivaille saling mencintai sebagai sepasang kekasih dan Hanji seorang perawat aneh yang melayani—_menyusahkan_—Rivaille yang sedang sakit. Yap.

Tidak... Bisa. Rivaille menyentuh dadanya dan merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat sejak tadi. Ubun-ubunnya memanas karena malu. Pemuda Perancis itu hanya tidak ingin mengakui bahwa ia cukup suka dengan perbuatan Hanji tadi—walau agak memaksa.

.

.

.

"_Aku ingin cepat pergi dari rumah sakit ini..."_

.

.

.

Wajah yang biasanya terlihat dingin itu kini dihiasi dengan sedikit kerut di antara alis tebalnya. Pria berambut pirang klimis itu bingung mendapati sebuah bunga bertengger rapi di mulut vas bunganya. Vas bunga yang dibiarkannya kosong agar Hanji dapat menaruh bunga tulip merah pesanannya. Tapi yang ditemukannya sekarang malah sebuah bunga yang sedikit aneh dan tak asing lagi di matanya.

Bunga yang dibawa-bawa Hanji bersama cabangnya ke dalam laboratorium waktu itu.

Diambilnya bunga itu. Ia berniat membuangnya karena tidak enak dipandang jika bunga itu dipajang di vasnya. Tapi tiba-tiba bayang wajah Hanji—mungkin ia terbayang karena akhir-akhir ini Hanji berbau bunga itu—dan membuatnya sedikit mengurungkan niat untuk membuang bunga itu. Toh, ini pasti dari Hanji, kan?

_Tok tok tok_

Lalu sosok wanita mungil berambut karamel itu muncul dalam jarak pandang Erwin.

"Selamat siang, Dokter."

Oh, Petra. Erwin harap ia datang bukan untuk memarahinya lagi.

"Selamat siang, _Frau _Petra. Silakan duduk di sini." Erwin menarik kursi untuk Petra dengan _gentle_.

Petra pun duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan Erwin dan tersenyum melihat bunga yang dipegang oleh Dokter yang menangani kekasihnya itu. Merasa diperhatikan, Erwin segera menarik lacinya dan melempar bunga itu ke dalamnya. "Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Erwin, formalitas.

"Apakah Anda baru saja mengucapkan permohonan Anda, Dokter?" Tanya Petra, dengan senyum misterius.

"Maaf, saya tidak mengerti maksud anda." Jawab Erwin serius.

Petra menahan tawa melihat ekspresi serius Erwin. "Apa kau tahu, Dokter? Bunga yang tadi kau pegang adalah _Witch Hazel_."

"Ah, aku tidak begitu memperhatikan soal bunga-bungaan. Tidak sepertimu yang begitu ahli dalam bidang itu, _Frau_." Tanggap Erwin tenang.

"Tidakkah kau tertarik, Dokter? Bunga itu mungkin saja dapat mengabulkan permohonan. Kadang ada beberapa hal yang sulit dimengerti dengan logika di dunia ini, bukan?" Lanjut Petra.

"_Frau_... Anda..."

"Sebuah mantra..."

"_Frau_ Petra, tolong berhenti berbicara aneh!" Potong Erwin dengan sedikit emosi. Wanita itu akhirnya diam, namun bibir lembutnya tetap tersenyum.

"Rivaille pasti akan sembuh dari penyakitnya! Tolong jangan tambah pasien saya." Sindir Erwin dengan halus.

Petra tertawa lembut, "aku tidak gila, kok."

Lalu keduanya pun bergeming dalam diam. Suasana diantara mereka jadi kaku.

"Apakah... Kau yakin bisa menyembuhkan Rivaille, Dokter?" Tanya Petra lirih.

Erwin tidak berani menatap kedua mata karamel Petra. Pun dengan menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia tidak yakin akan hal itu, mengingat pemeriksaan terakhirnya terhadap pasien satu-satunya itu tidak menunjukkan hasil yang bagus.

Wanita lembut itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah mengajukan permohonanku. Hanji juga. Rivaille... pasti... juga."

Alis tebal itu kembali mengerut mendengar gumaman Petra. "Maaf, aku tidak mempercayai hal-hal yang berbau seperti itu. Kalau Hanji... Mungkin dia agak sedikit aneh jadi itu mungkin saja kalau dia ikut-ikutan begitu demi babi kesukaannya."

"Salah." Petra kembali menatap Erwin dengan senyum merasa menang. "Ia memohon untuk kesembuhan Rivaille."

Biar sedikit tertegun, tapi ekspresi Erwin tetap kaku seperti biasanya. "Itu sangat tidak Hanji. Ia tidak pernah begitu berharap pasien kami dapat sembuh sampai harus mempercayai mitos-mitos aneh soal permohonan begitu."

"Maaf, tapi itu benar."

Walau ini biasanya normal untuk orang biasa, tapi tidak untuk Hanji. Hanji dan dirinya sudah biasa untuk tidak terlalu berharap dalam menyembuhkan pasien-pasien mereka. Entah kutukan apa yang menempel padanya, atau mungkin pada Hanji—atau mungkin keduanya?—tapi pasien yang mereka tangani selalu berakhir pada kematian. Walaupun Hanji sudah berperan sebagai perawat baik yang selalu menghibur dan melayani para pasien dengan ucapan-ucapan motivasi positif atau semacamnya, tapi ia tahu benar bahwa wanita itu memang sudah terbiasa melihat akhir tragis para pasien itu. Tak peduli sebanyak apa kata-kata positif yang diucapkannya.

"Ada keperluan apa Anda datang kemari, _Frau_?" Tanya Erwin, mengalihkan perhatian.

"Cara mengalihkan perhatian yang buruk." Komentarnya. "Tapi, baiklah. Aku berbicara soal pemulihan kesehatan Rivaille."

"Aku yang lebih tahu soal hal itu, tentu. Apa kau tidak memercayai kemampuanku?" Tanya Erwin tegas.

"Pesimis adalah hal terburuk yang tidak akan kulakukan jika menyangkut Rivaille." Jawab Petra tak kalah tegas.

Erwin mengangkat bibirnya, tersenyum. "Pantas Rivaille yang dingin seperti itu memilih anda sebagai kekasihnya."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Aku ingin kau melakukan operasi atau rontgent atau apalah itu supaya Rivaille bisa lekas sembuh." Balas Petra, sedikit tidak nyambung.

Kembali pada ekspresi biasanya, Erwin menanggapi balasan Petra, "aku tidak jamin operasi lagi akan memperbaiki keadaannya, tapi, aku memang merencanakannya dalam waktu dekat ini. Dan... Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit ragu kalau operasi itu..."

"... Kau tidak yakin kalau operasi itu takkan berjalan dengan baik sesuai harapanmu?" Potong Petra dengan nada menantang.

Erwin diam seribu bahasa. Wanita manis di hadapannya ini benar-benar menguras batinnya.

"Sepertinya kau telah melakukan sesuatu sehingga kau begitu yakin operasi ini akan memberikan efek yang baik. Apa yang telah kau lakukan sehingga bisa seyakin ini?" Tanya Erwin, membalikkan pertanyaan Petra.

Kekasih Rivaille itu menggigit bibirnya. Jeli sekali dokter ini. Ia ingin menjawab yang sebenarnya, tapi, dokter ini pasti tidak akan mau percaya.

Tidak akan.

"Pokoknya, lakukan saja. Kau juga sebenarnya tak ingin pasienmu kali ini mati di tanganmu kan, hah?" Pancing Petra, dengan seringai kemenangan.

Erwin meneguk ludah.

"Sudah yang keberapa kali sampai kau terbiasa kehilangan nyawa pasien-pasien itu lewat perantara dirimu, Dokter?"

Tahu dari mana wanita ini. Tahu dari mana ia akan sejarah hitam dokter berambut klimis itu?

Erwin kehilangan kesabarannya. Dihentakkanlah kedua tangan besarnya dengan cukup keras ke meja kerjanya, membuat Petra terlonjak kaget.

"Aku akan melakukan operasi secepat mungkin."

Lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan meja kerjanya perlahan.

"Semoga berhasil, Dokter." Bisik Petra. Akhirnya permintaannya dipenuhi Erwin.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu lalu ia berbalik kembali menghadap Petra. "Ini bisa jadi akhir hidup dari calon suamimu. Aku tidak akan mau mengurusmu jika nantinya kau jadi gila menghadapinya, _Frau_."

Petra bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan ke arah Erwin yang ada di depan pintu—yang terbuka—lalu berbisik di telinga Erwin dengan sedikit berjinjit.

.

.

.

"_Kalau begitu, berharaplah agar Rivaille bisa selamat di tanganmu_."

.

.

.

"AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN!" Jerit perawat berambut coklat itu ketika seorang wanita berambut karamel pendek datang di hadapannya sambil tersenyum, keesokan harinya.

Dengan air muka keheranan Petra merespon jeritan Hanji, "Ng, Hanji?"

Pipi Hanji memerah lagi, lalu tertawa hambar, "Ha.. Ha.. eh.. Tidak apa. _Sorry _aku cuma takut." Dustanya. "Yah, Erwin agak aneh akhir-akhir ini."

Petra tersenyum manis lagi, "Baiklah. Ah, aku kesini cuma ingin menitipkan pesan untuk Rivaille."

Hanji berusaha keras menyembunyikan ekspresinya, "O..oh. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak langsung ke ruangannya saja? Ini memang bukan waktunya jam besuk pasien tapi biasa sajalah, kau kan sudah terlampau sering ke sini."

Petra tertawa, "tidak, ah. Bukannya aku kaku terhadap aturan itu tapi aku hanya sedang tidak ingin bertemu Rivaille."

Ekspresi Hanji mengeras. Jangan-jangan Rivaille cerita soal kejadian kemarin.

"Kamu tidak membenciku?" Tanya Hanji langsung.

Petra menatapnya bingung, "benci? Kenapa aku harus benci kepadamu? Kau menyenangkan, Hanji."

Rasa bersalah pun semakin besar terasa dalam benak Hanji. Wanita di hadapannya ini benar-benar cantik, baik, feminin—singkatnya, sempurna. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan dirinya sendiri. Yah, bukan berarti Hanji sering memperhatikan dirinya tapi jatuh cinta itu seringkali membuat orang jadi berbeda. Dan, oh, bahkan Hanji tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa mencium Rivaille hanya karena desakan dalam perasaannya didukung dengan alasan ingin memberi Rivaille makan.

"Hanji?"

Ah, lagi-lagi pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

"O..oh. Maaf, Petra. Ya, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Hanji, akhirnya.

Petra tersenyum, sedih. Wanita itu terdiam sebentar sampai akhirnya suara soprannya terdengar lemah,

"Aku mencintai Rivaille..."

Hanji semakin teringat 'insiden'nya dengan Rivaille.

"... Aku akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama. Jangan cemaskan aku."

Hanji tertegun mendengarnya. "Memangnya kalau bekerja di toko bunga bisa dipindahtugas juga? Aku tidak menyangka kalau toko bunga itu cabangnya ada di tempat yang jauh." Duganya.

Petra tertawa, "Pokoknya sampaikan saja seperti yang tadi kukatakan, ya."

Walau sedikit bingung, Hanji mengiyakannya dengan anggukan kecil plus sebuah cengiran pepsodent. "Kau tidak menyuruhku mengatakan agar dia tidak menyeleweng terhadap wanita lain?" Lalu perawat berkacamata itu terkikik pelan, menggoda Petra.

Mata karamel itu pun menerawang ke arah kedua mata Hanji, membuat yang ditatap merasa tidak nyaman. Sebisa mungkin Hanji membuang pandangannya ke arah lain tapi Petra terus melihatnya seperti itu.

Sampai akhirnya suara lemah Petra terdengar, "Aku... Serahkan Rivaille padamu selama aku pergi."

Hanji tersentak kaget mendengarnya. "Apa?"

"Maaf kalau terkesan memaksa dirimu tapi..."

"Tapi gimana kalau nanti selama kamu pergi aku bertindak aneh lagi?! Aku akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa megendalikan perasaan... Hmph!" Hanji menutup mulutnya segera ketika menyadari dirinya sedang membicarakan masalah ciuman paksanya terhadap pacar wanita berambut karamel di hadapannya ini. Terlambat, Hanji sudah memberikan kode yang jelas walau tidak benar-benar menyebutkan bahwa tindakannya itu adalah mencium Rivaille.

Awalnya, setelah mendengar ucapan Hanji itu Petra sedikit terkejut. Namun sekarang senyumnya malah mengembang. Walau terkesan sedikit dipaksakan.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, kok. Tidak apa. Aku pergi sangat jauh jadi mungkin saja kalau kami putus. Hanya saja aku tak ingin memberitahukan ini padanya secara langsung. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya gelisah sementara ia akan menjalani operasi sebentar lagi." Jelas Petra.

"Operasi? Sebentar lagi?" Tanya Hanji tak percaya. Erwin tak pernah memberitahunya soal hal ini, tapi Petra mengangguk mantap. Mengiyakannya.

"Tapi Rivaille baru saja dioperasi sekitar satu bulan lalu dan efeknya... tidak membaik. Aku takut operasi lagi justru akan membuat kondisinya memburuk. Bukankah Erwin yang paling tahu soal hal ini, Petra?!" Protes Hanji.

"Aku sudah berkonsultasi mengenai hal ini kepada Erwin dan dia mengatakan secepatnya akan mengoperasi Rivaille." Jelas Petra lagi.

"Apa sih yang dia pikirkan..." Hanji menggeram menahan amarahnya, "sudah berapa pasien yang mati karena dia mengambil keputusan yang begitu tergesa-gesa?! Huh." Umpatnya.

"Eh? Mak.. maksudmu, Hanji?"

Sekali lagi salah bicara, Hanji.

"Maaf aku cuma meracau sendiri. Jangan dipikirkan, Petra." Jawab Hanji, panik.

"Benarkah?" Pancing Petra.

"Aku cuma agak kesal kepada Erwin karena tidak memberitahuku soal operasi itu kok, jadi aku ngoceh nggak jelas kayak tadi hehehe..." Dalih Hanji. Petra pun menggumam dan akhirnya tak lagi bertanya soal Erwin. Untung bagi Hanji, wanita itu bukan tipe orang yang begitu penasaran dengan hidup orang lain.

Petra merapikan tas jinjingnya, "baiklah, kalau gitu aku pergi ya, Hanji." Hanji mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya sampai akhirnya sosok Petra hilang dari pandangannya. Lalu perawat berkacamata itu mencari Erwin dengan amarah tertahan.

.

.

.

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkan Rivaille meninggal seperti pasien yang lainnya!"_

.

.

.

Rivaille baru saja menikmati acara 'tiga puluh menit tenang tanpa Hanji maupun bayang-bayangnya' ketika tiba-tiba Erwin masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan terburu-buru dan atmosfir yang tidak biasanya.

"Apa kau siap dioperasi lagi?"

Kalimat pembuka yang sangat tidak harmonis dengan kisah yang sedang dibacanya tadi.

"Ya? Bisa kau ambil napas dulu?"

Erwin tersadar dari kepanikannya—atau mungkin gejolak emosinya—dan mulai menarik napas panjang bak program yoga ibu-ibu hamil. Keadaan mulai kembali tenang ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan kasar—lagi.

"RIVAILLE, APA DI SINI ADA ERWIN?"

Oke, acara 'tiga puluh menit tenang tanpa Hanji maupun bayang-bayangnya' berakhir dalam durasi 32 menit pas.

"Hei! Aku mencarimu sejak tadi! Apa maksudmu soal operasi?!" Bentak Hanji tepat di depan wajah Erwin yang tengah lelah.

Erwin yang tadinya tenang kembali terpancing emosi melihat Hanji yang membentak dirinya, "Jangan emosi dulu! Kamu tidak tahu kan bagaimana aku harus memutuskan!"

Oke.

Ini ruangan pasien dan yang harusnya merawat pasien malah mengganggu pasien itu sendiri. Dan menutup telinganya dengan bantal pun tidak membuat kegaduhan itu lekas berhenti.

"Hanji, Erwin, tolong."

Dan Erwin cukup tahu diri untuk segera kembali pada dirinya yang biasanya.

"Oke, ehm, maaf, Rivaille. Jadi, apa kau dengar soal operasi yang dibicarakan Hanji, tadi?"

Hanji baru saja akan protes tentang tindakan Erwin dan dokter muda itu langsung menutup mulut aktif Hanji dan menunggu jawaban pasien di depannya ini, sampai akhirnya Rivaille mengangguk tak yakin.

"Aku sih tidak apa dioperasi. Aku tahu kau akan melakukan yang terbaik untukku."

Ambigu. Plis semuanya ini bukan EruRi.

"Tuh!" Hanji menunjuk Rivaille dengan jari lentiknya, "dia begitu mempercayaimu, Erwin! Tolong, jangan gegabah! Aku... Tidak ingin dia sampai meninggal seperti yang lainnya!"

Hanji menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya segera setelah Erwin melotot mendengar kalimatnya barusan. Author pun tak tahu sebenarnya kenapa hari ini Hanji begitu mudah kelepasan bicara. Untung bagi mereka berdua, Rivaille bukan tipe orang yang mudah penasaran dan menganggap hal itu merupakan privasi jika orang yang bersangkutan tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan tersebut.

"Pokoknya, "Hanji melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "aku tidak setuju dengan operasi yang menurutku terlalu terburu-buru."

Rivaille menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya setelah menyematkan sebuah pembatas buku emas di halaman yang terakhir dibacanya, lalu menaruhnya di meja di samping ranjangnya. "Aku rasa tidak apa-apa kalau operasi."

"Rivai...!"

"...Tunggu, Hanji! Aku belum selesai!" Potong Rivaille. "Aku... Tidak ingin meninggalkan Petra begitu lama dan merepotkannya dengan datang terus-menerus ke sini. Aku yakin Erwin pasti bisa meneliti lagi apa yang menempel di jantungku itu dan segera melenyapkannya dengan tahap awal operasi kedua ini. Operasi pertama memang gagal, tapi kau tidak punya alasan untuk segera menyerah, Erwin!"

Baru kali ini pemuda Perancis itu terlihat begitu hidup.

Erwin tersenyum lega, menemukan alasan yang lebih baik dari pada sekedar termakan pancingan Petra yang mengikis nuraninya.

"Kau tidak memikirkan kondisi tubuhmu sendiri?! Kau bahkan bisa saja tidak dapat menemui Petra lagi setelah operasi!" Hanji mengguncang bahu Rivaille cukup keras dengan wajah—sangat—khawatir. Sedikit hentakan keras terasa sedikit menyakitkan dalam dada Erwin ketika melihatnya.

Rivaille menjawab dengan tenang, "makanya aku mempertaruhkan semua ini, demi Petra."

Hanji tertegun melihat ekspresi Rivaille saat mengucapkannya. Begitu penuh harapan, dan tentunya, cinta. Wanita berkacamata itu tersenyum getir, lalu berusaha melenyapkan jauh-jauh perasaan aneh yang mulai tertanam dalam dirinya terhadap pria ini. Tak dapat menolak keteguhan itu, Hanji pun menyerah dan mempercayakan semuanya pada Erwin.

_Tuhan, entah apa yang menimpa Erwin selama ini sampai tidak ada satu pun pasien yang selamat di tangannya, tapi aku mohon, sekali ini saja, buatlah operasi ini berhasil dan bukannya membahayakan Rivaille..._ Bisik Hanji dalam hatinya.

"Yah, kalau begitu, aku harap kau bisa mempersiapkannya untuk operasi besok, Hanji." Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Erwin meninggalkan kedua manusia berbeda jenis kelamini itu.

Dan ruangan bau antiseptik itu jadi hening untuk beberapa saat, menciptakan suasana kaku karena teringat kejadian terakhir mereka berdua dalam ruangan itu. Rivaille kembali meraih novel tebalnya dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya. Hanji pun duduk di samping ranjang Rivaille. Menunduk. Diam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Padahal Erwin jelas-jelas menyuruhnya membantu Rivaille untuk persiapan operasi besok, tapi...

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa besok." Rivaille berusaha menenangkan Hanji yang disangkanya cemas terhadap Erwin yang akan melaksanakan operasi untuk Rivaille besok.

"Aku... Maaf. Aku... Cuma minta kamu melupakan apa yang terjadi kemarin." Ucap Hanji lirih, yang sangat tidak Hanji.

Rivaille mengalihkan pandangannya dari novelnya sejenak, "aku bahkan sudah tidak mengingatnya, sebenarnya." Dustanya.

Hanji tersenyum lega, lalu tersadar bahwa ia tidak membawa peralatan apa-apa ke kamar Rivaille, bahkan untuk mempersiapkan kondisi Rivaille untuk menghadapi operasinya besok. Ia pun bergegas mengambilnya dengan tergesa-gesa ke ruangannya dan membuat Rivaille menggelengkan kepalanya tanda heran dengan sikap Hanji yang memang sejak awal sudah aneh.

.

.

.

"_Dasar..."_

.

.

.

.

Salju turun semakin hari semakin sering. Menumpuk dan menghiasi pohon kecil _Witch Hazel_ buatan Hanji. Namun pohon itu tetap bertahan dan berdiri dengan indah, karena memang ia hidup sesuai habitatnya, di tempat yang dingin.

Sepasang Obdisian itu menyala redup, melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari dimana keberadaannya. Pria itu sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan antiseptik di sekelilingnya sampai ia mungkin saja sudah tidak mengenali lagi kamarnya. Jari-jarinya yang dingin bergerak pelan, berusaha mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya secara utuh dan mematikan efek bius yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah dirasanya ia sudah menguasai kembali indranya, disentuhnya bekas jahitan tepat di atas jantungnya. Organ dalam itu berdetak normal, walau sedikit lemah. Mungkin efek sehabis operasi atau apa, yah dia tidak paham akan itu.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Suara yang sedikit _manly_ itu membuyarkan konsentrasi sang pemilik manik obdisian itu. Ah, seorang wanita berkacamata masuk dari pintu ruangannya. Hanji Zoe. Wanita yang merawatnya—selain Petra—selama ia ada di rumah sakit Recon ini.

—dan wanita yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi pikiran dan batinnya.

"Biasa."

Perawat berambut kuncir kuda itu menghela napas berat. "Maaf, tadi aku sehabis makan siang bersama Erwin."

Rivaille menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "buat apa kau minta maaf padaku?"

Hanji balik bertanya bingung, "ya... Bukankah Perawat memang harus mendampingi pasiennya sehabis operasi? Kami dari pihak rumah sakit pun tidak ingin ada apa-apa kalau ternyata habis operasi ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan."

Oh iya. Benar juga. Terus kenapa Rivaille mendadak _gede rasa _begitu?

Rivaille mengubah fokusnya kembali pada kesehatan tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar tidak merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari sebelum jantungnya dioperasi. Sehat. Tidak ada yang bertambah parah, tapi juga tidak bertambah baik.

"Aku tidak merasakan adanya perubahan dari sebelum operasi. Apa operasinya berhasil, Hanji?" Tanya Rivaille yang mencoba positif.

Hanji menarik senyumnya dengan aneh, "ya... benar-benar berhasil."

"Kau kenapa hari ini? Rasanya jadi sedikit lebih kalem." Mungkin maksudnya Rivaille bercanda, tapi sayang ekspresinya masih sekeras batu es yang ditabrak kapal Titanic.

Hanji terbahak, ekspresinya begitu mudah berubah, "ahahaha! Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit merasa... aneh. Rasanya ada satu kekuatan yang berada di sekitar kita."

Rivaille kembali ke sifat aslinya, "Ini baru Hanji."

Hanji tergelak lagi. Oke, dia sadar kok kalau dia aneh.

"Jadi, bagaimana kondisiku yang sebenarnya? Tolong jelaskan." Tanya Rivaille yang lebih terdengar seperti seorang guru yang sedang membacakan soal ulangan bahasa Indonesia.

"Yah, kau tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh semacam tumor di jantungmu. Dan sekarang sudah hilang begitu saja. Plop!" Lalu Rivaille memandangnya sinis, merasa Hanji tak menjawab pertanyaannya dengan serius.

"Ini beneran kok. Tapi kayaknya lebih baik kalau Erwin langsung yang menjelaskannya." Hanji mengeluarkan _smartphone _-nya. "Tunggu ya, aku suruh dia ke sini dulu."

Rivaille diam, lalu memandang pohon kecilnya dari ranjangnya. Kertas permohonan milik Petra berayun-ayun. Oh iya.

"Apa Petra sudah kau kabari? Setidaknya ketika aku selesai operasi?" Tanya Rivaille.

Hanji melirik sepasang obdisian itu, "em... itu... aku sudah lapor sih. Tapi, dia titip pesan padaku. Untukmu."

Perkataan Hanji memancing rasa penasaran Rivaille, "jadi, apa?"

Hanji menggigit bibirnya pelan, ragu untuk melanjutkan pesan Petra ke Rivaille, "jadi... dia bilang padaku kalau dia mencintaimu..."

Dalam hati Rivaille tersenyum.

"... Dan dia akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama. Jadi jangan cemaskan dia."

Sebuah godam yang cukup besar bak dihantamkan tepat di jantungnya.

"Dia tidak pernah cerita padaku." Gumam Rivaille, sedikit kesal, sebenarnya.

"Mungkin dia ada urusan mendadak. Aku tidak tahu sebesar apa cabang tempat Petra bekerja tapi kayaknya dia dipindahtugas, mungkin." Ungkap Hanji.

"Mana ada manajer toko bunga yang dipindahtugas begitu?!" Tanya Rivaille sedikit emosi. Sayang, ekspresi dinginnya tak berubah juga.

"Aku mana tahu hal seperti itu." Jawab Hanji santai. Yah, sebenarnya Rivaille pun juga tak tahu detail pekerjaan Petra, sih.

Rivaille menghembuskan nafas dengan uap di sekitarnya. Sudah hampir musim semi namun udara masih sedingin awal musim dingin hari ini. Pemuda Perancis itu sungguh tidak mengerti kekasihnya. Bahkan sejak awal dirinya bisa mencintai wanita tegas berambut karamel itu pun entah kenapa. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Tiba-tiba ia mencintai wanita itu seutuhnya dan wanita itu pun akhirnya mencintainya—setelah sekian lama menganggapnya hanya sebagai orang yang dikaguminya. Dan sekarang? Kekasihnya itu kadang posesif tapi sekaligus cuek seperti ini. Tapi, yah, mungkin Petra memang benar-benar memikirkannya sehingga tidak memberitahunya tepat sebelum operasi. Kalau tidak, ia malah tak fokus dengan kesehatannya sendiri dan malah lebih memikirkan kekasihnya nun jauh di mana entah.

Oh iya juga.

"Kemana, Hanji? Apa dia bilang mau pergi ke mana?"

"Tidak. Bahkan kotanya pun tidak." Jawab Hanji, sambil mengetik pesan untuk Petra.

"Dan di _smartphone_-mu juga tidak. Bahkan tidak ada pesan atau catatan apapun dari Petra." Jawab Hanji sebelum Rivaille memintanya mengambilkan _smartphone_-nya yang disita Hanji sebelum operasi. Yah, sebenarnya Rivaille pun jarang menggunakan samsung keluaran terbaru itu juga sih.

"Kau tau _password_-nya?" Tanya Rivaille agak terkejut. Padahal ia 'meracik' _password_-nya sedemikian rumit untuk menangkal makhluk iseng macam Hanji yang suka mengacak-acak privasinya awal-awal ia masuk Recon Hospital. Bahkan Petra butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menghafal _password _itu. Dan sekarang yang diwaspadai malah sudah tahu _password_-nya.

"Aku cuma iseng coba sekali—dengan memikirkan sudut pandangmu untuk mengetahui kira-kira _password_-nya apa—dan tiba-tiba terbuka. Begitulah."

_Lucky _Hanji atau... _Creepy Hanji?_

Begitulah. Dan wanita berkacamata itu juga tidak menyangka bahwa Rivaille memajang fotonya dengan Petra sebagai _wallpaper_. Hmph.

"Aku jadi semakin tidak mengerti Petra akhir-akhir ini," curhat Rivaille tanpa sadar.

Hanji melirik Rivaille lagi, "hm, jadi pacaran itu susah juga ya." Komentarnya.

"Zaman sekarang aneh melihat wanita seumurmu belum pernah pacaran tapi yah kalau itu kau... Wajar saja. Soalnya Babi bercinta dengan sesama jenisnya saja."

Jika tidak habis dioperasi, mungkin Hanji akan meminumkan obat puyer dicampur keringat Erwin ke dalam mulut besar Rivaille.

"Kurasa kalau untukmu sih langsung menikah saja. Dari pada nanti pacarmu gak tahan, gimana? Ada yang mau sama kamu aja udah untung. Apalagi kalau orang sekelas Erwin."

"—_wait. You don't say that..."_

"Kayaknya kamu yang harus diminumkan obat puyer dicampur keringat ibu kantin."

Dan Hanji tidak mau membayangkan rasanya. Jadi ini yang dirasakan 'kelinci-kelincinya' selama ini?

Lalu, alih-alih meneruskan pesan—mungkin curhat—nya kepada Petra melalui _smartphone_, ia malah jadi memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Rivaille. Jadi, maksudnya Erwin suka padanya, gitu? Hanji jarang nonton sinetron—tapi pernah, iya pernah, waktu itu sinetronnya agak supranatural karena ada babi ajaibnya—tapi kayaknya ada bos yang jatuh cinta sama bawahannya—atau sebaliknya—itu memang sinetron banget. Tapi, ia tidak merasakan hal-hal aneh seperti itu ketika sama-sama Erwin. Bahkan setelah beberapa tahun mereka bekerja sama dan makin dekat. Sungguh, tidak.

Malah pria di hadapannya ini yang membuatnya menyadari orientasi seksualnya normal.

Lalu, suasana yang tadinya cukup hening tiba-tiba jadi sedikit gaduh karena ada ribut-ribut di koridor luar. Kamar Rivaille paling dekat dengan tangga yang datar sehingga memang cukup banyak suara-suara dari luar yang terdengar.

"_Suster! Tolong bantu saya membawa wanita ini ke ruang IGD di atas! Di bawah penuh!"_

Decitan roda dan ribut-ribut para suster terdengar dari kamarnya.

"_Siapa dokter yang akan menangani ini? Apa dokter Erd dapat dihubungi?"_

Dokter Erd yang dicari... Berarti kali ini ada kasus kecelakaan, batin Hanji.

"_Maaf, saya menemukan dompet nona ini terjatuh di lantai satu, suster_—mungkin ini suara suster junior—_saya sudah mengetahui identitasnya. Namanya Petra Rall._"

Sepasang obdisian itu tercekat. Petra Rall.

Siapa lagi di dunia ini yang memiliki nama yang sama seperti kekasihnya?

.

.

.

"_... Aku akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama. Jangan cemaskan aku."_

.

.

.

To be Continued.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N :

MEPET BANGET ASLI. Ini jam 23.45 dan besok sudah harus selesai semuanya... uuuh T^T

Doakan saja author ini bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu, hiks.

Oh iya, maaf kalau tiba-tiba alurnya cepet. Saya mau nyalahin keadaan tapi... yah.. biasakanlah untuk mengatasi dan bukannya mencari alasan. Jadi begitulah.

_Mind to Review?_


End file.
